The present invention relates to board games, and more particularly, to board games for playing futbol/soccer.
Currently in the art of board games, and games for soccer that rely on the user rolling one or more dice or drawing one or more cards in order to play a game. These aspects make the games rely on chance, and do not instill much strategy to the game. Similarly, these games do not provide much of a skill challenge or action for the players of the game. Consequently, after playing the games a short while, the players may lose interest and abandon playing the games in the future.
As can be seen, there is a need for a soccer board game that imparts elements of strategy, player skill, and action to provide an exciting and engaging game.